Spamano Jealousy and Love
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: Lovino Vargas just wants a normal life, orphaned with his brother he's jealous of two people, Antonio and his brother. Summery may suck just give the story a chance! Human names used they are human. Rated T for suicidal actions and references and more stuff.


Summery,

Lovino Vargas just wants a normal life, orphaned with his brother he's jealous of two people, Antonio and his brother. Summery may suck just give the story a chance!

Rated: M due to the fact of blood, suicidal actions/ references, MAYBE lemon. Don't know yet.

. . .

Lovino Vargas was a 16 year old boy in high school. He had the best grades in all of his classes, on his way to a full time scholarship to any school of his choice. Until a bastardo came into FUCKING-

_After 5 minutes…_

I WILL NOT SAY SORRY. Cause I wouldn't mean it… Well nevertheless I AM Lovino. A 16 year old, veveve veve… You heard me before. But I HATE HIM! "Him" is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A Spaniard who will out do me in any class, sport, instrument, you name it. I wished before he would disappear but even I know that's mean. (HEY! I HAVE A SOUL! I may have been born in a mafia but I do…)

Well nevertheless, here's my story, written down on paper, for your entertainment.

. . .

January 26, 2012

Hot, sweaty, exhausted I leaned on the wall and fell on my ass. I just played a 5 minute game between another teen, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He was the one in the end who got the point, after all that time he got it. Then he held out his hand to me (before I sat down) and said "Fair game?"

Ya, so fair game when you get tired and kick the back of my knees when the couches aren't looking to knock me down on my knees, WHILE you make the shot, to get the point for your team. REALLY F-ING FAIR. So I did the only thing I thought right, spit on his shoes and walk off. I mean sure, I did get dirty looks from other people while I got back to my spot, but they all saw what he did. THEY just think it's OK because he's better looking than me, wears better clothes than me, everything better than me, but thank you it's not OK.

Well now is a better time than any to explain what we look like. I have light-ish, dark-ish brown hair, it just depends what type of light you look at it in, but my hair has a flaw (girls think it's cute) that I HATE! It's a stupid curl that comes from the place I part my hair way up front. I would pull it out, but when I try it hits a nerve or whatever, it makes me sweat from my eyes. Well my eyes are a caramel brown color, narrow, so what? My skin is dark tan from being in the sun gardening. (So what if I'm a guy! I like my tomatoes fresh.) My hobbies include dancing, being in a mafia, protecting my little brother Feliciano and gardening. Oh did I say that I was really from Italy? South Italy to be exact, but nevertheless I am the stereotype from there is what everyone tells me. I don't get it though.

But Antonio is from Spain, I know this due to a "new-student" speech in class. He has black hair, his is perfectly cut and shorter than mine. His eyes are full and emerald green. His skin is tanned as I and I don't know any of his hobbies other than he eats more tomatoes than me! (And believe me I eat a lot in one day.) I think he's 17 or something but I still hate him…

But he cheats. In every game in P.E. he cheats by kicking me down, punching me down or something else. I am sick of it, the teachers won't believe me. Great another bully, just great.

. . .

Just had a moment I would LOVE to forget. That FUCKING SPAINISH GUY COMES-

_Sigh_ I'll just tell you how it was.

I was walking to the parking lot to my wonderful new car I got for my 16th birthday. Just a normal afternoon,(But it was raining hard outside) I was going to go to the library to study and do some homework I had to do. What? I may have been in the mafia at one time but if I wanted to get in a good college, I would have to study.

"_Grrrr- _I wonder what Feli is making for dinner tonight… Maybe spaghetti _again_! Can't he just make pepperoni pizza, extra sauce for _once _in his life?!" I said as I unlocked my car door, then so stylishly I drop my keys. "Dang it!" I bet over "Why must I always do this?"

As I bent down to get my keys I heard footsteps approach me. "_Three pairs_" I thought.

"Kesesesese - Look at the stupid Italian! He's flaunting his buttocks in the air!" I instantly knew who owned that voice, Gilbert. A lousy male albino, with "awesomeness the size of Texas!" No Gilbert you're not awesome, you're a guy who picks on my little brother and friends for fun.

"_Oui_! It isn't even cute!" That voice so belonged to Francis, the idiot French-man. (Frog face as me and my friend Arthur call him)

"U-umm guys do you all just want to come to my house? _Si? Si!_" Then it was the Spaniard. Great all I needed was him, I remember earlier that day…

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOST MY SCHOLARSHIP?! I NEED THAT TO GO TO COLLAGE!" I shouted, leaping out of the chair in fury. "I LOST MY SCHOLARSHIP TO, WHOM?"_

"_You 'lost' 'your' scholarship to a Spanish teen named, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I believe he is in ALL of your classes." The official responded calmly "I think you should be happy for this young man. Not mad at him."_

"_HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT LIKE I DO! O WORKED TO LONG TO NOT GET A SCHOLARSHIP! HE ISN'T AS GOOD AS YOU THINK HE-" Then I got cut off with a slap on my cheek._

"_Son, he does deserve it. More than you I believe. So shut up and deal with it." The official said standing straight. _

"_No way he deserves it. I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, him. What else can I feel towards him right now anyway?" I thought clenching my cheek on my way back to class. "I'll just cry when I get home. Lock myself away in my room, ignore my brother hitting the door to try to get me out, and just cry into my pillow… alone."_

_Then I just walked straight forward._

"Oh my _petite_ friend is scared, he's shaking. What a sad little _thing_. I bet he isn't really human!"

"Kesesesese maybe not, he's probably just some alien with that _antenna_ on his head! Just-like-his-brother!"

Then I stopped shaking, and snapped to my senses. How DARE they insult my brother! They can insult ME for all I care but my BROTHER is different!

"Don't you DARE, insult my brother. You can insult me all you want. But when it comes to my brother, you can't touch him!" I yelled while crying (unconsciously) and pointing my index finger at them.

_Now's _the part where I do something incredibly, stupid and reckless. I charge at Gilbert holding out my clenched fist, so I could punch him square in the mouth, but instead of me punching _him_ in the mouth, Francis goes in front of him and punches _me _in the _eye_!

"AHHHH!" I screamed as a doubled over in pain. (Did I mention that he used his nails to hit my eye FYI my eye was bleeding) "FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

"_Oui, _as do I_._ Only I hate you, why would I hate myself like you hate your own self, entirely?" Francis said flipping his hair back, then licked my blood from his nails.

OK, EW do French people do that? I only saw people in anime do that if they were insane. Guess he is then.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, Francis, Gilbert! I think that's enough!" Antonio yelled out, finally out of his shock.

"Shut up Antonio, you're ruining the 'fun'!" Gilbert yelled back.

NOW is the part where I'm scared shitless. Antonio grabs Gilbert's collar and punches him square in the jaw, but not before Francis does something that shocked me _and _Antonio.

Francis grabs my hair and drives my face into the ground, then gets a pocket knife to my wrist, then _"slash" _my vital point in my arm is cut and blood spills everywhere. Great now I'm going to get f-ing dizzy.

"NO FRANCIS!" Antonio screams as he lets go of me, thus I topple to the ground, passing out. Now I'm at least out of this pain…

. . .

**A/N**

**HAHAHAHAHA I made Spain the bad guy in the beginning. But at least he helps little Romano out. ;)**

**Well I'ma using the human names, they're human, in school. Don't like it, don't read! But the summary is that Lovino is a star in everything then it turns upside down when Antonio comes to school. Spamano human names used, boyxboy kissing no lemon. Does Lovino hate him or is it a feeling he doesn't know yet?**

**Tell me what you think of it! Review, comment, favorite! Bye~ Panda**

. . .

The next time I woke up, I was in my room with Feli crying next to me. Was I dead? I didn't know at the time, because the dizziness overwhelmed me, also I wanted to puke. I took a good look around the area I was in. My room, thank goodness, Feli crying into my hand, palm up, and Antonio sitting in a chair next to Feli reassuring him that I would wake up soon, I would not die, his brother would come back to him.

"Don't worry Feliciano, Lovino will wake up in a few moments. Don't worry." Was Antonio _stroking _my brother's back?! Well I thought at the time that _is _how you calm them, but why was I jealous?

"I know_ hic_ but _hic_ he isn't breathing _hic_ steadily enough…" Feli just kept crying. I felt bad, I wanted to tell him I was fine, I would be OK, we would both be OK. Then the pain of my wounds hit me with no restraint…

"owwww… make the pain stop…" I managed to muster out, then my brother hugged me with quite a lot of strength I thought he didn't have.

"LOVI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! ANTONIO CAME IN AND TOLD ME TO GET THE MEDICINE AND GAUZE!" Feli screamed into my chest, half crying of course.

"_Si_, what your brother says is true, but after you were knocked unconscious is when I beat Francis to a pulp and made him beg for his life. Afterward I got into your car and hurried to get you home." Antonio said with a strained smile on his face, but even with that smile he was incredibly handsome, he could be a- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

Ahem- back to the happenings of the night (**A/N come on admit it Lovi you're in love with Antonio, say it…SAY IT DAMN YOU!**)

"L-L-Lovi, your eye it got really hurt. H-how does it feel?" Feli asked me. Well given that I couldn't see out of it, I considered that a bad sign, although the eye that Francis _jabbed_ was under the longer parts of my bangs. I lifted my bangs and felt my eye, the eye was bloody, and it felt numb.

"Well it fells numb, is there a bandage over it or something?" I replied a bit annoyed, I mean if there was an eye patch, bandage or gauze over my eye, of course I won't see anything from it.

"L-L-Lovi, there's n-not a-an eye patch o-on y-your eye." Feli said, oh shit.

"WHAT YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE OUT OF THIS-FUCKING-EYE?!" Yes, I did scream that out, shut up.

"_Si_, Lovi you have to calm down." Spain had to say _so calmly_ so then, I snapped. (Yes, I regret it now, mind you.)

"'Calm down?' CALM DOWN?!"

"Bro… calm down."

"NO FELI, HE TOOK IT! HE TOOK IT ALL!"

"I took what Lovi?! I don't know what I took!"

"You took the scholarship; I have worked my life for. Feli needed collage money, and I wanted to pay for him- "

"Lovi-"

"No let me continue- And I told him that I would pay for it for him. Just for him to focus on school, choose a collage, that it'll all be fine. BUT YOU RUINED IT! We may live in a big house; in America, but this is from the money we got from relatives because our parents are-"

I cut myself off, only I, before I would make my brother cry. I hated to see him cry, so I stopped myself.

"Your parents are what Lovi?" Spain asked with a (stupid) sincere look on his face, genuine worry, sadness, confusion, I wanted to tear it all apart!

"No, don't you DARE call me 'Lovi', you WILL call me 'Lovino'. I hate you, Antonio, with all of my being. You may have saved my life, I thank you for that, but I hate you." I said in the most hateful term I could muster without crying, then I pointed my index finger to the door "Thank you, but please leave my house."

"_Fratello_, (**A/N, sorry if I put that in a wrong term or something, I am not good at Italian or Spanish…**) you don't need to be so mean to him…you know."

"No Feli, he's right, I'll just leave. See you all soon." Antonio then picked up his sobbing wet hoodie-was it really raining that hard outside? - And walked out the front door.

That's when the tears came, but from me not Feli. I sobbed more or less.

"Lovi?! Um, um, um, are you OK?! Vee~"

"Feli, why am I so mean?" I was sobbing into the heel of my hand by now "I could've thanked him! If it weren't for him, I'd be dead now! Then I throw him into the rain, like a dog! Why did I do that?!"

"Lovi… Is it because… You're in love with Antonio?"

_Am I?_

. . .

**A/N**

**YES CHAPTER ONE DONE!**

**FYI I DON'T OWN HETALIA I WISH I DID THOUGH. I AM WRITING CHAPTER TWO NOW SHOULD BE DONE BY TOMORROW OR SO! SEE YOU ALL SOON. **

**ALSO CHARACTER DEATH MAYBE, IF THERE IS A DEATH, TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO DIE AND WHY. CAN BE ANYONE, IF THEY ARE IN THE STORY OR NOT YET. TELL ME WHO, RELATIONSHIP, WHO DOES IT! TTYL~**

**PANDA**


End file.
